


Of All The Rotten Luck

by Redcognito



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-22
Updated: 2012-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-29 23:02:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redcognito/pseuds/Redcognito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt's attempt to escape the supernatural backfires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of All The Rotten Luck

"Uh, this isn't what you think it is," the perky blonde holding the stake said brightly.

Matt finally found his voice. "Oh. Good. For a horrible moment there I thought you were going to tell me that there were vampires around here."

"No, no vamps," she said, voice faltering slightly.

"Then what just exploded into a pile of dust when you stabbed it?" Matt asked cynically. He couldn't believe it. In attempting to put Fell's Church behind him, he'd ended up jumping out of the pan and into the fire.

And Sunnydale University had looked so nice in the brochure.


End file.
